


Event to remember

by SapphireBunny



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, dragonsquire, semi-public blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 01:37:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18488632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireBunny/pseuds/SapphireBunny





	Event to remember

The main hall and dancing floor were beautiful. Pillars and walls covered in wreaths of white flowers. Tables adorned with expensive lace, cloth and silverware. A huge chandelier hung in the center of the ceiling, reflecting the dim lights and candles that illuminated the surroundings. A multitude of fancy foods and spirits spread out on great platters. Though there was one thing, well person to be exact, that caught the attention of a particular red-haired woman.

 

Brigitte took a sip of her champagne as she glanced over across the room to look at her date for this evening, who was talking to some partakers of the gala. She couldn't help but blush a little, Hanzo looked amazing with his black hair down, slicked back and wearing a dark gray suit that fit him perfectly. 

 

As for her, Brigitte wore something she wasn't accustomed to at all.Wearing make-up for one, Brigitte was still trying to not worry about smearing her lipstick on everything. A long red sleeveless dress form fitted against her curves; cut to show off quite a bit of her cleavage and a slit up the side to reach midway up her thigh. The dress she could live with but the stilettos were hell. She still wondered why Hana had suggested such a revealing dress and these shoes but when asked all the Korean girl did was wink and give her a mischievous grin. Hanging on her tanned chest was her favorite accessory of her attire. A sapphire and diamond necklace that Hanzo had given her for just this occasion. Her thumb ran over the smooth stone, and she smiled, he didn’t have to give her such extravagant things but it still made her happy no matter what he gifted her. 

 

Though right now she wanted to surprise him with a little something, driven on by the alcohol in her system. It even gave her a bit of courage. Brigitte’s plan went into action in her mind watching Hanzo walk over. Hanzo gave her a smile reserved only for her.

 

_“I apologize for leaving your side. They wished to discuss something.”_ Hanzo said warmly, while kissing the back of Brigitte’s hand. _“I think I can be all yours for the rest of the evening. My beautiful neko”._

 

_“That’s fine.”_ Brigitte’s freckled cheeks went a little red, both from his pet name and the last bit of drink she took. _“Actually, could we get go a bit of fresh air. I’m starting to feel a little stuffy from all..”_

 

Hanzo chuckled, holding her hand to intertwine their fingers. Finishing the sentence. “The politics and humdrum of an event like this. I got used to dealing with such pleasantries in my former life, so I just put on the face and get it over with. You on the other hand are not one for such. Besides having a chance to be near you and not be bothered by everyone would be refreshing. Let us go.”

 

Brigitte put her finished glass on a tray of the waiter that passed by before leading Hanzo out of the main room,around a corner and down one of the quiet halls. It seemed they had the area to themselves away from the security and staff. 

 

When it was clear, Brigitte slid off the high heels of death. _“Finally I can get these things off. My feet were killing me. I wish she choose more comfortable shoes.”_   
  


_“Once we get back to our hotel room, I can use my magic fingers-”_ Hanzo started. 

 

Before Hanzo could finish his attempt at flirting, he found himself being gently pushed against the wall with lips firmly on his. He wasn't expecting her forwardness especially when her tongue found its way into his mouth. She tasted like vanilla mixed with champagne and he let himself melt into it. Enjoying the feel of her hands tracing over his vest,downwards. Though Hanzo’s eyes flickered open when Brigitte gave him a hearty grope. 

 

Backing up, Brigitte gave him a sexy smirk before going to give love bites along the flesh of his neck. Hand still rubbing along the silky material of his slacks.

 

_“B-b-rigitte..”_ His voice came out in a small grunt,clearing his throat, trying to keep his voice low. _“Someone might see.”_   
  


_“Let them..”_ Brigitte purred against his throat. Carefully she slowly undid the buckle of his belt,teasing at the hook. Grinning, while biting over his neck.

 

He tried to keep watch out of the corner of his eyes but it difficult. Very difficult, as the sound of his fly opening and a gentle hand continued it's teasing. Hanzo found himself become more and more excited, everything felt a little too tight.

 

Reaching upwards, he tried to caress over the bare skin of Brigitte's thigh but her free hand stopped him. 

 

_“Hands stay to the sides. No touching.”_ Her voice came out in sensual but commanding tone. 

 

He obeyed, enjoying her control as she went back to giving his neck bites and sucks. Hanzo's breath hitched when a nail went over his growing erection through the cloth that was only thing between.

 

Brigitte was having way too much fun doing this. Hearing him try to suppress his moans and thrill of acting like this in public, made her heart race. Taking a leave from Hanzo’s throat,which was covered in marks of red shaped like her lips, Brigitte watched his reactions. A few moments later, she slid her hand into his underwear, receiving another low growl from him.

 

_“Hanzo..”_ Brigitte whispered,teasing his lower lip with licks and tugs before a full on kiss. Her thumbnail scratched lightly over the warm skin of his shaft to brush along the tip, feeling him suddenly try to take control then refrain. She liked when he just let her have dominance to do what she wished to pleasure him. Grinning into the kiss, her hand moved to massage over his balls, creating a vibration of moans from him again. Though it wasn’t going to stop just at some touches.

 

He groaned in slight discontent as the torturous tease ended,looking at Brigitte with lustful eyes. _“Neko...”_

 

The shivers ran down her spine anytime Hanzo hit that tone even when she was in control. She gave him one more long kiss before kneeling before him, being careful of her dress. He watched her go down, all his focus on the beautiful woman in front of him. Slowly he felt his slacks get tugged slightly to allow his erection to easily hang out.

 

She gave a long slow lick against the tip causing Hanzo to bite his lip but she didn’t stop there. More licks ran around tip to encompass the head. Brigitte trailed light kisses over the tip before heading along shaft. First along the left side to work around to cover every inch. Finally ending up to nibbling over his balls, which was received with a sharp intake of air from him. This only made Brigitte grin inwardly, since she knew this was one of Hanzo’s sensitive spots. So she continued to tease it with light bites,licks and letting her warm breath tickle the skin.

 

Hanzo wanted to tangle his fingers through her red mane,remove it from confines of it’s bun and get her closer. Oh God he wanted to so badly but he couldn't for fear of disheveling her appearance when they had to return to the party. The safest thing he could grip onto was the wood paneling of the wall and hope he wouldn't bust it.  

 

After a few long moments he was fully erect and twitching slightly. Brigitte ran her fingernail along the underside several times, smirking mischievously. “I could be mean and leave you like this.”   
  
The look on his face was a mix of begging and ‘you wouldn't dare’. And it agonized him when all she did was kneel there, stroking him with a barely there touch. Mumbling a swear in Japanese.  _“Brigitte...”_

 

_“Say please..”_ She purred, moving the head close to her pink stained lips. Keeping it near enough that her breath tantalized his senses. Her hand gently wrapped around the base of his cock. 

 

_“Please..neko..”_ Hissing it between his teeth, because at this moment all he wanted was the sweet release that could only come from her. If anyone walked in, they would face the wrath of a very pissed off dragon.

Brigitte responded by pushing the tip in,lapping up the beads of pre cum, before moving back and forth on just the head. The fisted hand around his cock squeezing as it moved in the same slow pattern,massaging over his girth. Suppressed growls rumbled from his chest with each stroke. The tension of being caught, made her all the more turned on.

 

After a few more strokes of her hand,Brigitte let go of her grip and tip of his cock slipped out with a small string of saliva. Hanzo grunted as the pleasure was taken away.

 

_“Eyes on me, my dragon..”_ Brigitte whispered, wiping her mouth and  waiting for him to comply. Once their eyes met, Brigitte held the gaze as she slowly pushed him back into her mouth but this time a little father in. Moving back and forth, she always kept his shaft in, backing up to suck on the sensitive tip in between.  Pushing more in each time until she nearly reached the base and the head hit the back of her throat. 

 

Hanzo nearly let out a small cry of her name,biting his lip to nearly breaking the skin to stop himself. The vibrations of her moans and the sensations from her small swallows, trailed up his spine. His grip on the wood panel on the tightened, causing him to break a bit off the wall but Hanzo never noticed at all. The only thoughts going through him was how good it felt between his legs as his lover deepthroated him.

 

Brigitte continued to keep her steady rhythm, adding twists of her head. Both her hands went to his thighs to settle on his fine ass. Nails dug into the cheeks as she squeezed, erupting another stifled moan from her dragon. Guiding his hips, Brigitte made him thrust a bit faster into her willing mouth.

 

He felt his knees getting weaker as his release was nearly there. Caught between wanting to keep this feeling forever and just letting go. Hanzo’s breathing became more rapid as he barely could get words out. _“N..neko..Brigitte..”_

 

She kept going on, pleasuring every inch of him. Then finally a warm,salty taste hit her tongue. Moaning she pushed his cock in more as Hanzo’s seed pumped down her throat. Brigitte kept sucking until he stopped twitching and was spent. Hearing his sighs of relief made her happy. Slowly sliding his shaft out, which covered in remains of cum and her spit. She gave the tip a small kiss which made Hanzo moan again. Taking a small handkerchief to clean him up and get his pants all settled.  
  
Hanzo offered a hand to help help her up from her kneeling position. Once Brigitte was standing he took her lips in a deep, lustful kiss. Tasting a bit of himself mixed in her sweet flavor. Backing up to yet again catch his breath. _“I’m going to have to return the favor for that...later. Though I should punish you for being a naughty girl..”_ Giving her another kiss.

 

Brigitte chuckled,returning each kiss. _“Can’t wait..”_

 

As much as they wanted to keep going, it was best to return to the party. Brigitte straightened Hanzo’s tie and vest,attempting clean the lipstick and to hide the hickies on his neck. _“I think I went a little overboard.”_ Then fixed her dress and slipped the shoes of hell back on.

 

_ “Very worth it, my neko. Also you might want to fix your lipstick.” _

 

Brigitte blushed, trying to get a new coat of red on her lips with the mirror on the wall. Smiling when Hanzo hugged her from behind, showing a small wooden object in his hand. 

 

_ “I think we have a bit of a souvenir, from our escapades.” _

 

Looking back Brigitte noticed the small bit from the wall,blushing worse. _“Did I make you break that? Those should be solid wood.”_

 

_ “You are just that amazing,apparently. Though if you really wish it, I can have this repaired. But explaining how it came off is not something I wish to discuss.” _

 

She knew he was actually trying to tease her with that and decided to take it and put it in her little purse. Making him chuckle before he offered his arm. 

 

_ “Shall we return before they question our absence?” _

 

_“We probably should.”_ Brigitte wrapped her arm in his as Hanzo led her back out to the party.

 

This would be a night to remember for them both….

 

As well as later that evening..


End file.
